That Time I Kinda Fucked Up
by MysticJadeShoe
Summary: Humanstuck AU: Karkat probably should have been a little more careful. Gamzee's feelings could get hurt, if your tried. GamKar, AU.


**Hey guys, it's me! It's been a while since I've posted anything, and for that I apologize. Life took a dump on me for a while and I've been really busy, too busy to write, even. But I'm back, hopefully for longer this time!**

**Anyway, this is a Homestuck fic. Mostly thanks to a chat I had with my brother Tony a while ago. post/26303321406/in-which-i-accidentally-feels-all-over-the-place#notes**

**I wanted to put some of it into actual *~FANFIC~*, and my feels were just right, so I scribbled this down on the road tonight.**

**This is Humanstuck; a college AU, for those who like to avoid the stuff.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

On a normal Thursday night, I'd be probably be found doing one of two things.

1.) Watching The Notebook. Again.

2.) On Trollian, chatting/arguing with someone.

But it wasn't a typical Thursday night, seeing as I was curled up on the couch under fifty or so blankets watching Fifty First Dates with less-than-fervent attention. I snuggled deeper under the warm blankets, which were everything but useful on this warm summer night.

I gave my phone a sullen glare. Last time I'd checked it I'd had about a billion text messages and missed calls - all from the same guy of course. I then tried to turn my attention back to Adam Sandler and his unfortunate romantic escapades.

But I couldn't.

My mind would just snap back to THAT ONE GUY, and then I'd snatch the remote and turn the volume up louder. Frankly, loud as it already was, my only surprise came in the fact that no one had thrown a rock through my window by now.

Then again, it was a college town. The volume on the TV was probably considered tame compared to what was probably going on in the Serket house next door. God, remind me to never let Egbert into her house.

Huffing, I debated turning off the stupid thing entirely, but decided against it after giving my phone another look. I clamped my eyes tightly shut for a bit.

…If he wanted to break it off, he could have just said so.

But were we even a thing? I mean, most people would file out relationship-thing under "crazy fling". Was there ever any kind of commitment expected there? Or was I deluding myself?

These questions had been haunting me for three days since I'd seen him at the bar; I wanted to know the answers.

My phone then almost sparkled at me as if to say _I'm a magic fucking number box that can grant all of those wishes if you'll stop being a dickwad!_

I wanted to roll my eyes at it. If only it didn't mean I was getting into an argument with a plastic piece of shit. In the end I forced myself to pick up my phone and flick through the contact list, stopping over the name Gamzee.

A thousand thoughts. Feelings. Emotions. Memories, ideas.

They all kindly walked up to me and collectively smacked me in the face with a giant fish.

Rotten sushi aside, I pressed the call button and stuck the speaker by my ear before I could back out of this. I gnawed on my lip viciously; trying to think of what to say when he'd pick up.

"This thing on? Oh, yeah, it's on. Hey! Your miraculous phone just up and called me for some reason! I dunno if ya butt-dialed me, but whatever. Tell your butt you called Gamzee. Or you can just talk at me some more, I think it'll record it."

BEEP.

The answering machine, of course.

"Gamzee, it's me. We need to talk. Call me."

After hanging up, I decided it'd be fun to be an impatient pill and try again. He usually picked up the second time anyway; he had a hard time finding his phone most of the time.

"This thing on? Oh, yeah, it's -"

Hang up, call again.

…Still got the answering machine.

After the sixth unanswered call, I was starting to get worried.

After TEN, I was having a full-fledged heart attack. He ALWAYS picked up the second or third time - loved hearing the phone spout "crazy fuckin' miracles" at him. He'd never pass it up. Add that to the act that I'd been less than kind with him last time we'd met, and I was terrified.

But on the sixteenth or so call, I heard a click and a small voice say, "Hello?"

"GAMZEE, HOLY SHIT, DO YOU EVER PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR PHONE?"

"I… uh, guess that's not all what I'm up to, bro."

I paused.

"…Where are you?"

Apparently he decided it'd be a good idea to copy me and be quiet. There were a couple of minutes of phone silence after that. And with Gamzee, phone silence was always a bad sign.

"…You still there or -" I started.

"I'm on the overpass."

My heart skipped my throat entirely and just leapt straight out of my ear.

"Dude, don't move, Like, don't even twitch or undo your wedgie. I will be right there."


End file.
